


The Servant

by Hex



Series: The Carpenter, the Servant and the Witch [2]
Category: History - Fandom
Genre: Death, Execution, History, Medicine, Medieval, Witch - Freeform, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex/pseuds/Hex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last hours of a witch sentenced to death, and of those that led her to this end</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Servant

Today turned out better than I expected. As if the good Lord has not been merciful enough since we declared the new proclamation. Response of our humble people surpasses all other villages. Indulgence crates are filling up each day, and lines in front of the confessional begin in the street. All that, of course, in honor of our Lord.

How delightful life is for a servant of God. I feel sleepy in front of the fireplace, vine keeps me warm inside, too, and I am so pleased with this day. The trial went as planned. They brought the infidel and the questioning began as it should. She confessed that she came from the south, looking for a place to stay. She offered her services for food. Warm tea with some seeds for chest pain, smelly ointments for insomnia and women’s diseases, then some bandages for the old to cure the bones and all sorts of other nonsense and devil’s work. She is known to us from before. Evil words travel quickly, but we could not find her. God save those who have been hiding her and reward those that gave her away! All in all, she denied nothing, until the last question when she was supposed to say if she sowed heresy or not. I must admit, her sharp “No!” surprised me, but there is a cure for everything, even stupidity. And it was for that “No!” that this day turned out to be so enjoying. People should be shaken every once in a while, reminded of the vigilant eye of God and taught on an example that heresy is not worthwhile!

We scourged her for a long time. She was squirming like a worm and loud whips alternated with her screams and I listened carefully for a confession (because no soul, not even the sinful one, deserves to suffer more than it should). She did not confess. Her devil was not by her side and she fainted. I stated her crimes and her punishment, so they took her to the dungeon. I will see her wretched face tomorrow, and since I am in such a good mood, I denied her right to repent in the morning. The villagers that hid her are to blame. Not me.


End file.
